


What a Splashing Time to Meet a Snake

by Moonwarrioryt



Series: Moon's One Shots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dinner, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Food, Gen, Moon? Making something with no angst??? Who is this and what have i done with the real Moon, No Angst, sympathetic everyone, talking about a coming thunderstorm and lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwarrioryt/pseuds/Moonwarrioryt
Summary: ' "I'm not scared of lighting" Thomas frowned, trying not to imagine the bright, sudden flash of light and admit his true fear.There was a small pop behind him, a gasp and a weird warpy sound. Thomas, ever the curious boy, turned around. 'Meeting a snake is cooler than you think, even when inside your own head
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Moon's One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	What a Splashing Time to Meet a Snake

**Author's Note:**

> @ShadowKitKat (on Tumblr @Shadow-kitkat) gave me a little writing prompt (probably not on purpose dbdiwndh) so I decided to create this!! I dont know if it counts as a drabble or a short one shot but it's something and I thought it was soft enough to post here :) do note I wrote this in like half an hour so if anything is weirdly said its almost 1am

They were little kids when Thomas realized he could go into his own head, around the age of 7 and just sitting on the couch. He didn't know why his parents always called his sides "imaginary friends", but at least they acknowledged Thomas when he talked about how Brain reminded him of another test answer he almost forgot yesterday for a quiz!

That was also the day he termed it his "Mind Palace", I mean come on, his Creativity was a Prince!! Thomas giggled as he swayed his feet in the outside world, his Heart (or Dad as he liked to call him) giddy to finally be able to show him around.

He looked around, seeing only one of his sides missing, but Fear was nowhere to be seen. 'Good(?)' His mind thought, a bit conflicted on that one. He was easily distracted as Prince called for him, showing off Disney inspired creations.

They played tag and hide and seek, had a picnic, and just laughed under the sun while the outside world stayed cloudy from the coming rain he heard his momma talking about.

"We could splash in the puddles all day long!!" Prince laughed, imagining up a puddle and rain boots, jumping in and cartoonishly splashing water everywhere.

Brain shielded his book on stars, frowning. "Prince be more careful!" He asked politely before returning to read, Prince rolling his eyes in the background and waving the puddle away.

Thomas walked more into the trees, they were really really pretty!! Flowers covered the ground and he smiled as he picked one.

"Thomas!" He heard his Mom calling from the real world " dinners almost read, go wash up" Thomas's smile dropped before returning, while it meant he had to leave this awesome place (the 'Imagination' Prince would later dub) it was pizza night! His three friends were disagreeing in the background about the rain and what he would do with the puddles.

"Thomas would love to splash around in the puddles! There is no way he wouldn't want to do it" Dad added happily to the conversation.

Brain frowned "but what if there was lightning, wouldn't he get scared?" He argued back.

"I'm not scared of lighting" Thomas frowned, trying not to imagine the bright, sudden flash of light and admit his true fear.

There was a small pop behind him, a gasp and a weird warpy sound. Thomas, ever the curious boy, turned around.

There sat next to the yellow flower he picked was a little two headed snake, yellow with some black markings. His first instincts where to back away, snakes spooked him as well as lightni- no he was a big boy! He wasn't scared of any danger noodles. Anyways, if it was made here where Prince made everything it wouldn't hurt him. He wondered if it was slimy..

Carefully, like the time he got to hold the neighbor's kitten (until he started sneezing) he picked up the little guy, watching as the two heads flick their touch curiosity at him. He giggled as one booped his nose with its tounge, booping that head's nose with his own nose (with both of his hands full of snek).

Its scales weren't actually slimey as he first thought they were.. smooth. And cold, but a cool kind of cold and texture. Snakes were cooler than he first thought.

A popping noise startled him (didn't he hear a similar noise when the snake popped up?) And he looked up, seeing Fear in front of him.

"That's mine" fear stumbled out, reaching for the snake. Confused he handed the noodle to the hooded boy, the side immediately relaxing some when the snake in his hands.

"You uh, you should get to dinner, don't want to make mom worried" Fear told his host before sinking, just before Prince or the others could see him. Thomas blinked before realizing that the side was right, he'd better get going before his brothers got all the good slices!

With a final goodbye to his friends he slid back into his body fully and opened his eyes, running (before being reminded to walk inside the house) to go wash his hands. The trio of sides still in the imagination went back to their home to have dinner themselves.

And off in the shadows of the young boy's mind, Fear and Lies cuddled together.


End file.
